


A Day in the Life of the Howell-Lesters

by prince_yoongi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, a day in the life, danisnotonfire - Freeform, ditl, help me, i still dont know how to use these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: Dan and Phil film a ditl video at the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago in the notes on my phone while I was camping lol. It's still better than most of the things that I've written.

"Phil?" Dan called through the apartment. "Did you grab the camera?" Dan heard a thump from the other room, and loud footsteps.

"Of course I grabbed the cam-" Phil paused when he walked into the kitchen and saw the camera in Dan's hand. "Yeah I've got it now" he grumbled. Dan snorted as he shoved the rest of the food into the basket. "Have you got all the food?" Phil asked as he zipped up his bag.

"Yeah, just packed it" Dan held up the small basket to show Phil. 

"Perfect. We should make an intro for the video real quick" he said as he set his bag down. He grabbed the camera and pointed it at the both of them. Dan set down the basket and smiled at the camera.

"Hey guys!" Phil said at the same time Dan said, "Hello internet"

"Today it's time for another, 'Day in the Life of Dan and Phil'!" he made an excited face, as Dan shook his head with a grin. Dan laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"This is so lame"

"Today is going to be an extra special 'Dan in the Life of-' though" Phil said, completely ignoring Dan. "Because today we're..." he paused. "Going on a picinic! Yay!" he shook the camera around while making faces at the camera. 

"Alright, stop" Dan said as he grabbed the camera to steady it. "Calm your tits" Phil pouted. 

"You're no fun" he said. Dan snorted.

"Right, I'm no fun because I didn't want you to break out camera before we even left the flat" Dan said sarcastically. "Wow. I'm such a kill joy"

"Hey, you said it, not me" Phil said with a shrug.

"Can we just go, before I change my mind" Dan said flatly. Phil smiled again. 

"Alright, we'll see you all at the park" he waved again, and covered the camera lens, turning it off as he did.

"Great" Phil said excitedly as he grabbed his bag. "Today is going to be amazing" 

"Of course it's going to be amazing, Phil" Dan said as he grabbed his things. Phil glared at him.

"No" he said. "Just no" Dan grinned as they both made their way out of the apartment.

"Oh, come on. You know you love puns" Phil shook his head as he walked down the endless staircase. "Hey, Phil, maybe on the way we can grab some Crabsticks at the store!" Phil shook his head in disappointment. "Or a Sprinkleofglitter? You know, just in case we feel a little crafty. Or maybe a fire extinguisher just to make sure Danisnotonfire. Just be sure you don't Kickthepj"

"I swear if you continue with these lame puns I will actually set you on fire" Phil threatened.

"Come on" Dan bumped his shoulder against Phil's. "You know they were hilarious"

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"Humorous?"

"Eh" Phil shrugged.

"Funny?"

"Hmm..." Phil made a face and shook his head.

"Oh come on!" Dan complained. "Give me something"

"They were... tolerable?" Dan shoved Phil away from him.

"You ass. My jokes are golden. I am a delight to be around-" he frowned and did a double take. "What the- Phil! Is the camera still on!?" He exclaimed. Phil giggles and covered his mouth.

"Maybe?" He shrugged.

"You little shit!" Dan laughed as he covered his face. "Was it on the whole time?" Phil nodded. "I hate you" he said angrily, though he couldn't hide his laughter. "I literally hate you!" He smacked Phil's arm, and Phil wrapped it around Dan. He struggled against Phil's grip, before giving up and resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

"You're an idiot" Dan pouted as they walked down the street.

"But I'm your idiot" Dan rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

* * * * * * *

They arrived at a small park near their flat a few minutes later. Dan laid out a blanket on the ground while Phil walked around, pointing out the birds he saw. He smiled and laughed, while creating fake names and stories for the animals.

"Dan, Dan, Dan!" Phil gasped, as he pulled on Dan's sleeve. "Look!" A squirrel scampered on the ground a few feet away from them, oblivious of their presence. Phil shoved the camera at Dan and quietly crept towards the small animal.

"Look at this" Dan whispered as he pointed the camera at Phil, now quietly standing behind the squirrel. "Phil's trying to make a friend" he laughed quietly as Phil took a step closer to the squirrel. "And here we see a wild Lester in its natural habitat. He is attempting to lure an animal into his trap. He's using his cuteness as his bait. Will he succeed?" Phil took another step towards the squirrel and it ran away. Phil made a noise of disappointment. Dan laughed loudly into the camera. "Ooh! Rejected!" Phil glared at him. 

Dan smile fondly as he watched the giant dork running around.

Phil came back after a few minutes and turned the camera towards Dan. 

"What did the master chef make today?" Phil asked. Dan dramatically gestured to the food, that was spread out on the blanket.

"We have turkey sandwiches, with lettuce, mayo, and no cheese on Phil's" Dan emphasized the no cheese more than was entirely necessary.

"They get it Dan. I don't like cheese. So what?" Dan shook his head in disgust.

"It's weird Phil. I honestly believe that you might be the only human on the planet that doesn't like cheese. Even people that are lactose intolerant like cheese! I mean, they can't actually eat it, but if they did I'm sure they would love it" 

"I'm kind of lactose intolerant, you know" Phil pointed out.

"Yeah, so you should 'kind of' like cheese" 

"Move on" Phil said from behind the camera.

"Fine" Dan said irritatedly. "But I'm not done talking about this! Someday I'll convince you that cheese is the happiness you've been missing in your life" Phil moved the camera back so you could see his face, and he shook his head.

"Not gonna happen"

"Anyway" Dan cleared his throat. "We also have a nice selection of fruit and crisps here, and some lemonade-" he patted the container next to him. "-that I made myself" he said proudly.

"That he made out of a package" Phil said, turning the camera so that all you could see was a closeup of his mouth. Dan grabbed the camera and turned it back on himself.

"Hey! I tried didn't I?" he said "and how the hell else would you make lemonade? Squeeze the fucking lemons yourself?" Phil laughed beside him.

"Yes. That's what you're supposed to do" Dan glared at him.

"Whatever. Eat your damn food" Phil sat down next to Dan, and handed him the camera. Dan turned the camera so that you could see half his face, and Phil, digging into the food, in the other half.

"It all looks so good" Phil commented as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"I'd just like to inform you all that this is not a normal 'Day in the Life of...'" Dan began. "We don't normally leave the flat, but we thought we'd make this a little more inter-" Phil leaned over and kissed Dan's cheek, interrupting him. Dan opened his mouth and closed it again, flustered.

"The foods great, Dan" Phil said quietly, no longer in the camera shot.

"I... Er- anyway" he said, his cheeks heating up. "We decided to make today more interesting for you guys and-" Phil leaned in and turned Dan's head, kissing him on the lips. "Phil!" Dan said, after dropping the camera on the ground, lens facing down. "We're going to have to edit this out!"

"Don't have to" Phil said casually as he pushed him back on the blanket, kissing him again. 

They quickly devoured their food and, after Phil videoed himself throwing the left over grapes at the back of Dan's head, they cleaned up and started for a walk.

Phil pointed the camera down at their connected hands as they made their way through the park. He tilted the camera back to Dan's face, up to the sky, and back to their hands again.

"This is going to be a shit video" Dan said in amusement.

"Does it matter?" Phil asked. Dan smiled and shook his head.

"I guess not. We'll probably never post it anyway" Phil frowned and lowered the camera.

"Why not?" He asked curiously. Dan shrugged as he swung their arms between them.

"This isn't how I want to tell them" he said after a minute. "It's got to be meaningful. It's got to be better that a short video of me feeding you crisps" Phil grinned and nudged Dan's shoulder. 

"We'll tell them someday" Dan nodded.

"Someday" he agreed.

"I love you, you know" Phil said, changing the subject. Dan snorted.

"Wouldn't've married you otherwise" He said. "Plus, I mean, you are pretty amazing, Phil"

"I take it back. I hate you. I want a divorce" Dan laughed. 

"What? Are you going to leave me over some stupid puns?" Dan taunted. "And I was almost ready to buy a dog with you" he shook his head. 

"I would never leave you" Phil said seriously. "Never. Not for stupid puns, or stupid mistakes. I'd miss you too much" Dan beamed at him.

"You are literally the most cheesy cheese-hating person I know" Phil groaned.

"Are we back to the cheese thing again?" Phil said 

They continued to walk through the shaded park, as the sun began to set. After a while they both sat down on a bench, watching the sun set, together. 

 

* * * * * * *

"And here we see a wild Howell in his natural habitat" Phil said mockingly to Dan later that night after they had gone home. Phil was sitting next to Dan, who was sitting on the couch with his computer.

"Shut up" he said with a laugh. Phil leaned over and rested his head on Dan's shoulder and turned the camera around, so that it was facing both of them.

"Are you still filming?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"I wanted to get proof of your cute tired mood. Pj doesn't believe that it exists" Dan wrinkled his nose and smiled.

"It doesn't exist. When night falls I turn into a vampire" he barred his teeth and leaned over, pretending to bite Phil's neck. Phil giggled and pushed him off.

"See?" he said to the camera. "He turns into a giant dork" 

"I'm always a giant dork" Dan pointed out.

"Well then you turn into a gianter dork"

"Gianter isn't a word" 

"Sure it is"

"It's not in the dictionary" Dan pointed out. "Therefor, it is not a word"

"Ain't isn't in the dictionary" Phil argued.

"It is now" Phil grinned.

"That means that they can add words, meaning, they can add gianter. I invented a word, and it'll be put in every dictionary in the world" Dan looked down at him fondly and shook his head.

"And you said I was a dork" 

"You are a dork. The dorkiest dork. You're dorkzilla. Dorkinator. King of the Dorks" Phil said with a grin. He yawned and covered his mouth.

"You should go to bed" Dan said.

"Not yet, we have to finish the video. And I was going to wait for you" Dan shut his computer and moved it off his lap.

"Alright, let's finish it real quick"

"Then we have to edit it" Dan made a face.

"Now you're pushing it" Phil laughed and looked back at the camera.

"Hey guys!" Phil waved at the camera. Dan smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Thanks for watching this video-"

"It's going to be a pain in the butt to edit, so please like it" Phil smiled and Dan moved so his arm was around him. He grabbed the camera but kept it pointed at them.

"It's been a long day-" Phil smiled tiredly. "But it was fun" 

"The funnest"

"Look who's making up words now" Phil said playfully.

"Shut up" Dan leaned forward and rested his chin on Phil's shoulder.

"Anyway, thanks for watching 'A Day in the Life of...' what is it called again?" Dan asked.

"The Howell-Lester's" Phil whispered. Dan looked momentarily surprised. 

"Are we actually calling it that?"

"Thanks or watching 'A Day in the Life of the Howell-Lester's'!" Phil said, ignoring Dan. "Until next time, bye guys!"

He turned the camera off and laid it down. Dan shook his head at him with a small smile on his lips. 

"What?" Phil asked innocently.

"Nothing" Dan said with a smirk.

"C'mon, off to bed" Dan pushed himself off the couch and reached his hand out for Phil. He pulled him up, and their chest collided. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him on the lips.

"Today was good" Dan whispered. Phil nodded happily.

"Yeah" he nuzzled his head on Dan's neck. "It was," he pressed a quick kiss to Dan's neck. 

"Let's go to bed" Dan said. Phil nodded and, with his hand intertwined with Dan's, walked to their room. They both undressed and climbed into the bed. Phil pulled Dan towards him, allowing Dan to lay his head on Phil's chest. 

"I love you" Dan said quietly.

"I know" Phil whispered back.

"Never mind, you nerd. I change my mind. I hate you" he tried to turn away from Phil, but Phil pulled him closer. He gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too"


End file.
